Young Justice: La invasión de los FanFics
by Fuck this shit -3
Summary: One-Shot / Bette últimamente ha estado muy pegada a su celular y Artemis quiere saber por que. Descubre que han estado escribiendo cosas sobre ella y Kid Flash en una pagina llamada FanFiction y no solo de ella, si no que también de todo el equipo ¿Que pasara cuando el equipo se entere? O aun peor ¿Que pasara cuando Wally se entere? / Chalant - Spitfire


**Gotham City **

**13 Septiembre 6:30**

Como todos los días, Artemis despertó lanzando un bufido resignadamente para levantarse para ir a la escuela. Se bañó, se vistió, desayunó y se fue. Y, como de costumbre, Bette la esperaba en la entrada de la Academia, dado que se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

Luego de saludarse se dirigieron a la sala de ciencias, ya que, eran compañeras de laboratorio, pero esta vez, a Artemis le extraño que su amiga se pasara todo el camino metida en su celular.

Así paso todo el día hasta la hora de salida en donde Bette seguía mirando su celular mientras hacía caras raras, entonces Artemis le pregunto:

-Bette, has estado con eso todo el día ¿pasa algo? –dijo ella preocupada

-Ah, eso. No, es solo que estoy leyendo Fanfics –dijo la rubia con emoción

-Fan… ¿Qué? –Dijo Artemis algo extrañada

-Fanfics. Son historias donde tú puedes juntar a personajes de una serie o película. La misma palabra lo dice: ficción de fans –dijo la chica emocionada

-Ok, ya entendí… Y ahora ¿qué estás leyendo?

-Pues, un fic sobre la liga y sus compañeros, pero últimamente me gusta leer sobre Supermartian

-Pero ¡¿qué es eso?! –dijo Arty, aún más extrañada

-Pues es una pareja de súper héroes ¿cómo no la conoces? Es muy popular, pero últimamente me gusta más Spitfire –dijo con un aura rosa

-¿¡QUE ES ESO!? –Dijo Artemis más alterada, ya que, lo que suponía no le estaba gustando para nada.

-¿Enserió no lo sabes? Se ha vuelto una de las parejas más querida últimamente y también unas de mis favoritas, pero si no las conoces yo te explico: Supermartian consiste en la pareja entre Superboy y Miss Martian y Spitfire es de Kid flash y Artemis –explicó la chica –Espera… ¿Artemis? No me digas que eres tú –Dijo Bette en broma.

-¿Qu… que? ¡Claro que no! Yo… ni siquiera sabía sobre eso –Dijo la arquera para que Bette no se diera cuenta.

Artemis estaba algo confundida, hasta que entendió… ¡¿ESTABAN ESCRIBIENDO COSAS SOBRE ELLA Y KID MOUTH?! No puede estar pasando porque a ella no le gusta el ¿Verdad?

-_No… no puede ser, no puede estar pasando _–pensó ella sonrojándose salvajemente.

-¿Estas bien? Estas toda roja ¿no tendrás fiebre? –pregunto Bette preocupada por su amiga

-Ah sí, bueno será mejor que me vaya a casa –dijo Artemis empezando a caminar

-¿No será mejor que vayas a un doctor o algo así?

-NO, así estoy bien ¡ADIOS! –grito Artemis comenzando a correr. Tenía que pensar, tenía que reflexionar, bueno ¿A quien quería engañar? iba a pensar en él y… en ella también, desde que le contó al equipo sobre su familia, empezó a ser diferente, de una forma positiva, especialmente con cierto velocista, pero aún estaba confundida ¿lo odiaba o le gustaba? Mejor iría a la cueva a hablar con Zatanna, seguramente ella sabría qué hacer.

* * *

**Monte Justicia**

**13 Septiembre 18:35**

-A ver, déjame entender esto. Estabas tú y Bette, ella estaba leyendo esas cosas ¿cómo es que se llamaban? Ah, fanfics, ¿y hay historias ficticias sobre Wally y tú? –dijo Zatanna, al borde de la risa

-Oye, a mí no me hace gracia, además es algo raro –dijo Artemis algo avergonzada

Apenas llego a la cueva, encendió su laptop verde (cortesía de Oliver) para averiguar más sobre "los fanfics," y valla que encontró muchos. Leyó algunos que la involucraban a ella, luego de eso llego Zatanna y comenzó a hablar con ella sobre lo que le había pasado en la tarde y de lo confundida que estaba. Zee, por supuesto, se sentó a escucharla, aunque no pudo evitar reírse ante la anécdota que le había ocurrido a la arquera.

-A sí que Wally ¿eh? Tranquila, todos ya lo sabíamos, no hay de qué avergonzarse –dijo ella mientras veía el contenido de la página.

-¿Qué estás buscando? –pregunto Arty con curiosidad

-Espera y lo sabrás… interesante, también hay sobre yo y… -dijo la maga sonrojándose

-Yo y… ¿quién?

-sobre… sobre Robin y yo…

-¿Enserio? ¿Buscaste historias sobre ti? Wow ¿tú también? Digo… primero Bette y ¿luego tú? ¿Es que no hay ninguna amiga mía que no lea Fanfics? –dijo Artemis exaltada

-Bueno es que… igual son interesantes, no es que me guste que escriban sobre mí y no lo niego pero… bueno cada uno como puede –dijo la maga mirando la pagina

-Es que bueno yo… no sé, ni siquiera sé cómo voy a mirar a Wally ahora a la cara, y ahora tu… bueno solamente es que es muy raro

-Um… si, te entiendo.

En eso, llegan Wally y Robin hablando animadamente.

-Hola chicas ¿qué tal? –preguntaron ellos sonrientes.

Entonces Artemis, al ver a Wally, recordó su dilema y prefirió irse antes de colapsar

-Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós -dijo ella, alejándose lo más rápido de lo que sus pies le permitían.

-Espera Artemis, necesito hablar contigo -dijo Wally antes de que la arquera se fuera, pero al ver que esta no le hizo mucho caso, la siguió dejando a Zee y a Robin solos.

-y… ¿que estaban haciendo con ese computador? -pregunto Rob

-Al parecer Arty descubrió el mundo de los fics -respondió Zee

-Hmm… Si, había escuchado sobre eso. Últimamente las chicas de mi escuela estan obsesionadas con el tema –dijo el mirando el notebook

-Sí, y al parecer, hay de nosotros también –dijo Zatanna un poco avergonzada, lo que impresiono al chico maravilla

-Bueno, no me importaría hacer lo que dicen en esas historias

-¿Todo lo que dice ahí? ¿Al pie de la letra? -dijo la chica alzando un ceja

-Sí, aunque no me importaría adelantarme un poco hasta el final – dijo el mirándola a los ojos lo que impresiono un poco a la chica, dejándola un poco confundida, confusión que aprovecho para besarla en los labios. Al principio Zee no reacciono porque aún estaba algo confundida pero se dio cuenta y le correspondió. Fue un beso cálido y una sensación que ambos nunca habían experimentado pero los pulmones les traicionaron y se tuvieron que separar.

-Esto… yo… –la chica no sabía que decir, aunque si tenía muy claro lo que sentía hacia el chico, que le gustaba desde que lo vio.

-Tranquila, no me tienes que decir nada -le dijo él guiñándole un ojo -y como dije, no me importaría hacer lo que dice ese fic. Entonces vamos a dar una vuelta y ¿cómo decirlo? hablar sobre nosotros.

-Ok ¿acaso me pedirás que sea tu novia mientras comemos un helado también? – pregunto ella

-Mmm… creo que te adelantaste, no pensaba que en una página web se me adelantaría tanto a mis planes, pero nadie dijo que sea muy malo -dijo el encogiéndose de hombros –pero bueno vamos.

Entonces salieron a dar una vuelta olvidándose completamente de lo que habrá pasado con sus amigos.

* * *

Artemisa estaba cansada, había llegado tan lejos como había podido. No podía verlo a la cara luego de lo que vio en esa página. Estaba tan confundida, se suponía que se odiaban, entonces ¿Qué era esa sensación que tenía cada vez que lo veía? De todos modos era algo idiota, porque, seguramente, él la odiaba después de las peleas que habían tenido desde que llego al equipo. Era discusión tras discusión y últimamente habían sido peleas más largas de lo común, pero aun así, su compañía se le hacía agradable.

De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro, a lo que ella se sobresaltó y se puso en posición de defensa, pero se relajó al ver que solamente era Wally, aunque se le vino a la cabeza lo de esa tarde y se volvió a tensar.

-¡Hey! Tranquila vengo en son de paz.

-¿De qué me querías hablar? -dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-Yo… me quería disculpar por mi comportamiento desde que llegaste al equipo. Fue… inmaduro de mi parte tratarte así y pelear por tonterías -dijo él mientras frotaba el cuello

-Sí, también admito que se me ha pasado la mano algunas veces -dijo ella suavizando la mirada

-Es que… Roy es mi amigo y me dolió un poco que no entrara al equipo pero… bueno después entraste tú y…

-Espera… ¿Todo esto es por Roy? ¿Me estas pidiendo disculpas porque Roy no entro al equipo pero yo sí? -le interrumpió ella furiosa

-No me mal interpretes… -dijo Wally

-¿Cómo no quieres que te mal interprete? Ni tú mismo te das cuenta de lo que dices ¿acaso estas tratando de decir que soy un tipo de premio de consuelo o algo así? -le grito ella al chico

-¿Es que ahora no se te puede hacer un cumplido o algo así? ¿O es que si reconoces que eres un remplazo?

-¡No he dicho eso Kid Mouth!

-¡No porque me gustes significa que puedes insultarme! Y si, ¡Roy puede hacer todo mejor que tú! –dijo ya gritando el velocista

Artemis estaba a punto de colapsar. Primero lo de la tarde ¿y ahora esto?

Un momento… ¿Él le dijo que le gustaba? ¿No la odiaba? Pero también se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho el chico, a sí que tuvo una idea. Lo beso. El al principio se sorprendió, después de todo estaban en medio de una pelea pero esperen… ella lo estaba besando así que… a la mierda la pelea y Roy, después de todo, no todos los días la chica que te gusta te besa en medio de una discusión, así que le comenzó a corresponder.

Fue un beso dulce y cálido que después se convirtió en un beso salvaje y apasionado, pero como todo ser humano necesita aire, se separaron para respirar.

-Así que… ¿Roy también besa mejor que yo? –Le dijo la arquera

-Em… bueno… él… -El gran Wall-man" se había quedado sin palabras

-Bueno… admito que si puedo mal interpretar y si, también me gustas –dijo ella roja de vergüenza, si es que ya podía estar más roja que antes

-Mira, no me importa si eres mejor que Roy, no me importa quienes sean tus familiares porque yo sé que eres una gran persona.

-Bueno, esto no me lo esperaba, ni menos que todo esto empezara por los fanfics-dijo ella mirando a otro lado.

-¿Tú también te enteraste de eso? -dijo el chico

-Bueno sí… Aunque no de una manera muy bonita.

- Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta –propuso el

-Claro

Nuevamente se besaron, pero esta vez fue un beso corto y luego fueron caminar a la playa.

* * *

Mas tarde, todo el equipo se reunió en la sala, ya que Megan había preparado galletas con una nueva receta y al llegar, todos se sorprendieron de que Robin y Zatanna llegaran de la mano y que Wally tenía abrazada a Artemis por la espalda.

-Pero que rápidos son todos aquí -dijo Rocket –este equipo cada día me gusta más.

-Me alegro por ustedes - dijo Megan

-Espero que esto no altere nada en las misiones –dijo Kaldur

Conner simplemente gruño

-A todo esto ¿cómo fue que sucedió? -pregunto Rocket algo confundida. Las dos parejas se miraron y Zatanna respondió:

-Bueno es algo loco, pero todo comenzó gracias una página web.

-¿cómo es eso? -pregunto Megan

-veras, es un página que se llama Fanfiction y que de una u otra forma nos iba a juntar- dijo Arty sonriendo

Después de mostrarle la página a Megan -la cual quedó fascinada con el contenido de la página- cada uno se fue a su habitación o su casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Artemis estaba con Bette, sentadas en el pasto de la academia cuando de pronto

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –grito Bette emocionada

-¿Te paso algo? -reacciono al instante Artemis

-Es que… subieron una foto y… y… -dijo Bette emocionada como si tuviera estrellas en los ojos y dio vuelta el celular mostrándole a Artemis una foto la cual no era mucho de su agrado. Era ella y Wally besándose, o más bien, Kid Flash y Artemis. Seguramente Robin se había metido en las cámaras de vigilancia

-Ese pequeño troll… –susurro ella molesta con un puño al aire

-¿Dijiste algo? -dijo la rubia dudosa

-No, no he dicho nada -dijo Arty suspirando, cuando llegara a la cueva Robin se iba a enterar de unas cuantas cosas, pensaba ella mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba una risa algo neurótica que a ella se le hizo bastante conocida pero ¿qué va? mejor empezaría a pensar como torturar a Rob por esto.

* * *

**Monte justicia**

**14 de Septiembre 16:54**

Estaba cierto pelinegro en su computadora cuando de pronto, alguien le tapó los ojos por detrás.

-Sabes que soy como un ninja ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé muy bien. Es una de las cosas que tanto me gustan de ti -dijo la maga coquetamente

-¿Cosas que te gustan de mí? ¿Puedo saber cuáles son las otras? -Le dijo el siguiéndole el juego

-Algún día lo sabrás -dijo cerrándole un ojo

- Y créeme que no me molestaría averiguarlo –termino de decir el mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre ellos cuando…

-¡TU! -los dos muchas pegaron un salto del susto, separándose instantáneamente

-¡Hey, viejo! ¿Qué haces? -dijo Robin algo irritado por la interrupción

-Ja-ja, si muy graciosito –dijo Wally sarcásticamente- ¡sé que TU subiste esa foto! -lo apunto acusadoramente mientras hacía un puchero.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué foto me estás hablando?-dijo el Boy Wonder fingiendo inocencia

-Bueno, entonces nosotros tampoco fuimos los que le enviamos una foto tuya y de Zee besándose a Batman -dijo Arty entrando a la sala de la cueva

-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE!? -grito Rob algo sorprendido y exasperado- ¡eso es jugar sucio!

-¿Es que acaso te doy vergüenza?- soltó la maga de repente. Todos pararon la discusión y la miraron. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero de un modo muy tierno el cual doblegaría al ser más despiadado del mundo. Robin la miro.

-Claro que no. Todo lo contrario yo... -empezó a decir.

-Viejo, todos a mano y felices pero por favor no te hagas el tierno, es aterrador – le interrumpió Wally. Y así paso una tarde de jugarretas y chistes entre los cuatro jóvenes.

Ya en la noche, estos estaban acorrucados cada uno con su pareja correspondiente. Cuando llego el resto del equipo, quedaron con cara de WTF!? Al mirarlos.

-¿De qué me perdí? -dijo Rocket algo confundida al ver a las 2 parejas.

-Bueno… - Empezó a decir Arty –lo que paso es que... bueno Wally y yo y luego Zee y después Rob y el fanfic...-balbuceaba la rubia.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Artemis y Wally son novios, al igual que nosotros -dijo Robin sin vergüenza

-Okay, me perdí de muuuchas cosas -exclamo Rocket -pero bueno, felicidades a ambas parejas. Ahora… ¿que son los fanfics?

Y las dos chicas la miraron y sonrieron.

-Veras lo que son los Fanfics -empezó a decir Zatanna.

Y así, estuvieron toda la noche las tres chicas conversando sobre los fics, Raquel descubrió que también habían de ella y de Kaldur ¿y por qué no? Le agradaba el chico, también descubrieron que habían sobre otras series y se hicieron fanáticas de algunos…y al final ¿quién dijo que leer Fics es malo? Después de todo, vaya que les ayudo.

* * *

**:DDDD ola k ase …. Bueno esto es para compensar la demora pero en el colegio no tiene piedad DDDDDDD: en fin… les gusto? ;)) Comentarios? Reviews? Algo? **

**PD: estamos agradecidas por los comentarios de nuestro primer fic celosos , celosos everywhere C: GRACIAS! Eso nos motiva**

**PD2: Ahora hay vacaciones **** así que significa FICS MAS SEGUIDOS *-***

**PD3: eso era cuídense, sean niños bien, lean y lo más importante tomen leche (ojalá de chocolate) :33 SALUDOS! Caro ._./ y Vanne *-*/ 3**


End file.
